Fox and Devil Fruits
by Invader Cole
Summary: Naruko finds two odd fruits along with a book about the Golden Ages. When she mistakingly eats both fruits she is given new abilities. One to control fire at will and the other letting her turn those into stone. Can the world handle her or will it be New Age all over again. Fem! Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Naruko was a very smart. But one thing about her is that she is a little loud. She worked harder than anybody else in the academy. But she could never get anything right. She was called the dead last. But she wanted to be Hokage and she wasn't going to let anyone bring her down. But the first thing she had to do was become a genin.

That's why she was training so hard. She through five kuina at a tree. Sadly only two hit the target. "Dang it I missed again" So Naruko grabbed the kuini off the tree and went to find the other one's. She found one by a river. But when she picked it up she slipped and fell tried to swim out, but the water was moving to fast. Then she found a branch and like her life depended on it she grabbed on and pulled her self to land.

"I can't believe how close that was" Naruko checked her surroundings and she realized she had no idea where she was. "That's just great I'm lost" So Naruko walked around and like it was fate she found an old cottage. When she went inside she took her wet jacket off and placed it on the table to dry off. She stepped in the kitchen to find whatever food she could.

"What the heck are these" wondered Naruko as she picked up to weird fruits. The first one was red with swirls, while the next was pink. She had never seen fruit like this but as hungry as she was she had no time to be picky.

"Here it comes" Naruko bite right into the fruit with red swirls. When I said it was bad I mean it tasted like someone tried to poison her with. No way was she about to eat the next one so she placed it on the table.

"I will never make that mistake again" said Naruko. But when curiosity hit her she picked up the weird pink fruit. "What kind of fruits are these" That's when the worst happened do to her hands still being wet the fruit slipped and landed in her mouth and slided in her thoart . What kinda god would make someone go through the same hell of tasting that fruit twice.

She washed her mouth out trying to get the taste out her mouth, then she noticed a note on the refrigerator.

**To the person who finds these fruits please take care of them. They belonged to two people very dear to me. - sighed the pirate king**

**P.S. If you have no idea what you ate check the basement for a book that will help you learn your powers. - sighed "Burgaler cat" sighed Nami**

"What could they mean by that. Did these fruits give you some kind of power" asked Naruko. Without a seconds thought Naruko went to the basement. Looked around for the book. It took at least an hour because of the mess but she found it. "So this must be the book" The book had A skull and crossbones with a straw hat on top. In the corners where the two devil fruits he ate.

After flipping through the pages a bit not really reading anything Naruko started to walk out the basement. When she left and closed the door behind her the lights suddenly came on. A secret capartment opened up and a giant humanoid man stepped out. He was holding a bible and is wearing a bear hat. His eyes are white nothing else.

* * *

With the book in her hands Naruko grabbed her jacket and left the cottage. When she was about to sit down two kuina were thrown at her. The weird thing about it was they went right through her.

"What the heck happened" she yelled. A man in a full purple rob covering top to bottom came down from a tree.

"It looks like you ate one of the Devil Fruits, Lord Orochimaru will be displeased" the man then noticed Naruko holding the book. "But I guess I can still get that book from you" The robed man then charged at Naruko holding four kuina in his hand.

* * *

**So here is the first chapter. Pensuka had the idea for this. Yes Naruto is a girl in this story. **


	2. the fox is kurama

**This became popular fast. Thank you to all my veiwers.**

* * *

The robed man attempted to cut Naruko but the latter was able to doge. This would o's first real fight. She didn't know who this guy was or who orochimaru is but she wasn't going to let him get this book.

"Just give me the book and no one gets hurt" said the man

"No way I don't know who you are but you won't get this book" shouted Naruko

"Then die" The man then through some hand seals "Earth style: Earth Barrier" The man enclosed Naruko in a barrier of earth.

"I can't let it end like the" Naruko then felt a warm sensation in her stomach. Something was lighting up inside of her and felt good.

(Outside the barrier)

"Now all I have to do is seal her" said the man. But to his surprise the barrier exploded in fire without warning. Naruko came out with most of her body on fire.

"I don't know what this is but it seems like its helping me" Narukos attention then went to the robed man "Flame thrower" Naruko shot a stream of fire at him.

"This will be harder than I thought, oh well" The man made some more hand seals "Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu" A water made dragon then went straight for the flame thrower. The attacks were able to cancel each other out.

"Soru" the man then disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruko. "Water style: water prism jutsu" He then trapped her inside of a water like ball.

Naruko was feeling weak. Like her body was falling asleep and getting weaker by the second.

(Naruko's mind scape)

When she opened her eyes she found herself in a sewer. Very confused she knew she was just in a fight. Not questioning it anymore she continued on. She soon found herself face to face with a giant fox. Lucky for it was behind a cage but she knew it was dangerous.

"Wait you must be the nine tailed fox" said Naruko

"Yep that's me little kit" answered the fox

"But why are you here I thought you died and why am I here"

"Well to answere your first question, I never died I was only sealed away inside you because I could not be killed"

A look of sorrow appeared on Naruko's face. This had to be why she was hated by the village. They hated her and she never knew why. Well know she knows.

"I'm sorry kit" apoligized the nine tails

"Its okay its not your fault, but about my other question"

"Yes you see for you to actually get this I will have to explain a devil fruit to you"

"Whats a devil fruit" wondered Naruko

"My point exactly"

The nine tails took a breath then explained the concept of devil fruits.

" Okay devil fruits are fruits that will give you great power. To the point where you can turn into a pheonix and make someone into a toy. They are classified into three types. The first is parmecia which gives you a variety of powers. You ate one of them called the love love fruit"

"Really what powers does it give me"

"You can turn those with dirty minds into solid stone"

A bunch of ideas poped into Naruko's mind at once. You see she was also a prankster. With a power like that she could torment pervy sage and the old man.

"Now the next one is zoan. You would be able to turn to an animal. Probally a reindeer or a bull. There are also mythical zones they are very rare, they reason why because you could turn into a pheonix or even a dragon"

Naruko didn't like the sound of that. The people already treated her like a monster if she ate one it might get worse.

"Next the rarest of the devil fruits a logia. You will be able to become and control an element. They are very powerful. You ate one called the flame flame fruit"

Naruko took a look at her hands."That must have been that power back there" she thought

"Which brings me to why you are here. You awakening your devil fruit power and got put in water and now I can take away your weakness of water"

"Thanks nine tails"

"Your welcome kit"

"Hey whats your real name"

"Its Kurama"

"Kurama I hope me and you can be good friends" Naruko then left the mind scape. To much of Kurama's surprise the world around him changed. He was now in a nice meadow feild. The one problem was that now he was no taller than a small puppy.

"I will get you for this kit"


	3. The test is taken

After waking up from her slumber Naruko realized she was no longer inside the water prison but instead is being carried by a man with gray hair. He is wearing the normal shinobi out fit but what seperated him from everyone else was that his head band was also covering his eye.

"Yo who are you" asked Naruko

"My name is Kakashi" he answered.

Kakashi okay. Naruko had so many question's like what happened to the man from before. Then that's when it came to her mind did she still have the book.

"Hey mister have you seen a book around" she asked.

"You mean this book" Kakashi handed her the book she had retrieved from the cottage. He also put her down knowing she was perfectly capable of walking home on her own.

"Hey one more question what happened to that guy from before"

"Let's just say I took care of him"

The two pair then continued to walk together until they reached Naruko's house. Kakashi decided to walk in with her making sure the girl would be okay. When he walked inside it was a complete mess.

"Sorry for this I can't remember the last time I got a chance to clean up" apologized Naruko

Kakashi only smiled even if you couldn't' tell because he was wearing a mask. "Well Naruko you better get some sleep. You won't pass the genin exams tired as a bear" Kakashi the walked out.

She did want to be a genin but she was so tempted into reading the book. She thought to herself maybe just a few pages.

So she sat on her bed and opened up to the book. It didn't take long for her to get interested. She thought she was going to read something boring but it was far better. It was more like a story about brother's and there life togethet. It all led up to silly little event's.

"The great war" Naruko read. But instead of reading it she decided to go off to bed. Finally getting in a comfortable position she dozed off.

(The next morning)

"Crap i'm late I can't be late" Naruko quickly ran out the door and to the academy. It took her half an hour but she got there. She was greeted with glares from everyone in the class.

That was including Iruka. The man that she kinda saw as a big brother. The feeling was neutral as he saw her as a little sister.

"You're late Naruko please take your seat" Iruka told her. Naruko did just that and sat down next to her best friend Hinata. Even if she was queit she was still fun to hang out with. That was only when her father wasn't around.

"Hey Hinata you won't believe the day I had" whispered Naruko.

"Maybe you could tell me about later" said Hinata as Muzaki passed her and Naruko the written part of the exam. Mizuki then sat down smiling had what he just did.

"Let's see you pass the jonin level of the exam demon" he thought to himself.

Naruko looked at her paper. This couldn't have been the test she was supposed to get. She didn't know any of this. That's when she heard Kurama talk to her in her head.

"Hey kit listen to me and write down what I say" he told her. Naruko felt she might as well or fail without even trying.

An hour passed and it was time to give back the test. After hearing the results every one including Mizuki was surprised Naruko scored the highest.

Sasuke the Uchiha prodigy started to feel almost jealous. He was alway's getting the highest on the test. Now she want's to do it all of a sudden.

The next phase was the target test. Everyone had to score at least three kunai on the target to pass.

After everyone else it was finally Naruko's turn. Hinata gave her some friendly support "Naruko do your best"

Naruko gave her a thumbs up and focused on the target. She had been practicing this over and over. She took a deep breath and fired them one by one. To even her surprise she got four out of five.

The final part of the test would be transformation. She watched as everyone did there just fine. But she wanted to add a little pizaz to her's so she came up with a great idea.

She walked up in front of the class and made some hand seals. In a puff of smoke the third hokage appeared.

"Lord Hokage" asked Iruka.

The third hokage started to laugh very much like Naruko. In a puff of smoke the third hokage disappeared and what was left was Naruko. But that one also disappeared.

"Hey guy's" said Naruko appearing behind the class.

"Naruko did you just use the shadow clone jutsu" asked Iruka astonished.

"Yep let's just say I learned it from a reliable source" she said with her trademark grin.

About almost everyone was jealous of her being able to learn a A-rank jutsu. They almost felt like she was cheating.

Iruka walked up to Naruko and took off his head band.

"Iruka sensei what are you doing" asked Naruko

Iruka placed his head band on Naruko. "Congratulations you have passed and became a full ninja"

Naruko then happier then she ever felt before. She was on the road to being hokage. 


	4. The power of love

After her outstanding results on her test Naruko along with Hinata left out for some ichiraku ramen. They we're told they would receive their team's in two day'. Making their way their Ayame was their to great them.

"Hey Naruko, Hinata I heard you became ninja" said the sweet Ayame.

"Yep I worked hard for this to happen" stated Naruko

"I know you did now how about some ramen on the house"

"Cool doesn't that sound great Hinata"

"I guess so" said the shy one.

"Hey can I get in on this" said Iruka coming in.

"Iruka sensei" Naruko and Hinata said in unison.

"Yep" Iruka sat down next to Naruko. "I just came here to say that i'm so proud of you Naruko. I told you if you trained hard enough you could do it"

"Thank's Iruka sensei you haven't even really seen what I can do yet"

"Of course but i'm also proud of you Hinata. Mizuki said you might be one of the failures" stated Iruka

"Thank you my father told me I better try my best" said Hinata

Iruka and Naruko took an immediate notice of the word better. It wasn't really either of their places to step in so they left it alone.

After the nice evening together the trio went their seperate ways home. Naruko could of said she had the perfect day. She didn't even mind when she went home no one would be there waiting for her. Little did she know she was so wrong.

As soon as she stepped in she could see a glisp of a man jumping out her apartment window. Looking at the situation she decided to track him down. Following him all the way into the woods a good distance from the village.

Who ever this man was he knew what his was doing. When he finally stopped Naruko could see that the culprit was no other than his sensei Mizuki. He was holding a giant scroll.

"You have to ruin everything don't you. You stupid demon, you just had to pass the exams"

Naruko looked at her unfazed. Kurama has warned her about Mizuki. "So you must have try to leave the scroll of seals in my home so I could take all the blame"

"You really are smarter than you look. But you weren't smart enough to learn this. The nine tailed fox that attacked the village thirteen years ago is you. You stupid demon"

"To bad for you I already know about the furball in my belly" Naruko then made some hand seals. "Sexy jutsu"

Naruko then tranformed into a woman that could only appear in a man's dream (half naked Boa Hancock). Mizuki gave the bloodest nose of all time, thats when Naruko knew it was time to strike.

"Love love love" Naruko made her hands into a heart shape and pink hearts fired from it. Landing on Mizuki it turned him straight to stone.

Naruko changed back to her normal self and took the scroll with her.

"You know you might call me a demon but your the only monster I see here"

A/N: I finished yes I know its short. But expect another update today.


	5. The new team 7

Two days later.

It was a long two days but it was finally here. She had already taken her photo for her id. That day also led up to training the hokage's grandson. The day afterwards she read more of her book.

The chapter she had left on was all about a war that changed the world. It was almost mind blowing. The strongest man in the world Whitebeard, along with his second in command Portgas D. Ace died. Ace was also the same man who had the flame flame fruit before her.

But this brought some questions to her mind. What happened to the rest of the devil fruit's. Was the one's

she ate the only one's left. She told herself she would check the cottage out later.

After reading that she decided to take the role of a ninja more seriously. So that same day she changed from her orange jumpsuit to something entirely new.

She now wears a black jacket with some orange on thebottom half. With more orange on the sleeves. Replaced by her old pant's are now black. She even decided to add some pirate to her outfit.

But it was only a jolly roger. Her own personal one. Which is a skull and crossbones, the crossbones being replaced with flaming kunai knives. On the skull is Naruko's hair style.

With her roger on her back she walked in the took an emmediate notice to her new look.

The only one's that actually cared enough to pout about it were the... you guessed it Sasuke fangirls.

"Hey Naruko you better stop trying to steal Sasuke from us" said the biggest one of them all Sakura.

"Yeah Sasuke's mine you got that" said Ino

This brewed a fight in the fangirl club. Naruko didn't even get what was so great about him. Yeah he was smart and talented but seriously the way girls fought over him was ridiculous.

"Okay leason up so I can give you your teams" said Iruka coming in the class.

"Okay leason Naruko and Sasuke" he said

"I'm doomed" thought Sakura laying her head down in shame.

"Along with Hinata"

"Yes" cheered Naruko

"You are team seven your sensei is Kakashi Hataka along with Anko Mitarashi as a co sensei"

Naruko couldn't beleive it her sensei was the same man that saved her that day. She had no idea who this Anko was but she got the feeling she didn't want to know.

But with Sasuke and Hinata on her team she didn't really know how to feel. Maybe they made the decision to balance everyone out.

He listened to everyone else assigned team. The Sasuke fangirls seemed disapointed. Now that she thought about it it was a good thing Hinata was put on her team. The last thing she want's to hear is someone swooning over him.

Three hours later.

"Dang it why is he so late" said Naruko

"Just be patient Naruko i'm sure one of them will be here" said Hinata

"Whatever when he does he is going to get a bucket off water on his head" Naruko then put a bucket off water on top of the door.

"What an idiot and I thought she finally changed" thought Sasuke.

After the prank was set it was like he came in on cue. Kakashi stepped in but he was able to dodge it easily.

"Dang it failed" snapped Naruko

"We are so sorry for that sensei" apologized Hinata

Kakashi looked at them not really showing emotion. He only had one thing to say "My first impression of you all is that your a bunch of idiots"

The new formed teamed seven felt almost shocked at those words.

"Meet me on the rooth" Kakashi then disappeared in a flash.

"Hey Hinata let's race"said Naruko already running up to the rooth.

"Okay" Before she left Hinata took a notice to her new team mate "Sasuke aren't you coming"

"Yeah i'll be there" said Sasuke.

"Okay then" Hinata then left out the room leaving Sasuke by himself.

A/N: Like I said two chapters in a day. I was originally going to keep the teams the same but then a crazy idea for Hinata came to my head. But its a secret. Also the reason is because I felt Kurenei as Sakura's sensei would be better. Adding Anko in here is because I have yet to see a fic when she is a sensei.

The other reason is because I liked her in the filler arc when she was leading Naruto,Ino, and Shino.


	6. Anko and Sasuke

"That stupid sensei who the heck does he think he is"pouted Naruko.

"Don't worry Naruko i'm sure you,Sasuke and even me can pass this exam"replied Hinata

"Its still not fair Hinata we both workeds hard to even get this far why should we have to go back"

"We won't have to if we just give are best tomorrow"

Hinata was able to calm her friend then thought of something she wanted to show Hinata. She ended up dragging her all the way back to her house.

"What do you want to show me"asked Hinata.

"This" Naruko pulled out her book she found at the cottage. "Hinata this is what inspired me to become stronger its full of the adventures of a guy named Luffy. This guy was also the pirate king with a super strong crew"

"Well how did you find it"

"Well the day before the exams I was training and I end up finding this old cottage. When I walked in I found this two weird looking fruits" Naruko turned to a page showing Hinata a picture of two fruits she ate.

"What exactly do they do"

Naruko gave a foxy grin and put her hands out. Out her hands came fire.

"Naruko how are you doing that" Hinata panicked

"Don't worry Hinata its the power of the devil fruits. One that I ate gave me the ability to control and become fire"

Hinata was astonished she had never seen such a power. "Naruko do this devil fruits give you a kekai genkai"

"I already asked Kurama he says no. In fact its completely unrelated"

"Who is-"

"Please don't ask that question I will tell you later"

"Okay just one more question. This devil fruits are the ones you ate the only ones left"

"Oh that. Well I don't really know I found this ones at that old cottage"

"Then maybe we should check out that cottage later"

"Hey smart idea lets do it tomorrow after the exams"

That night Hinata went home and Naruko had read more of her book. She was expecting it to have a lot more to read but there wasn't much left. There was things about a place called Amazon lily and some more information on the Whitebeard pirates. After that it was it.

"So that's it huh"

Naruko changed into her pajamas in layed in bed. It was a little hard for her to go to bed but she couldn't get the thought of the other books in her mind. She knew their was more and she knew she had to find them.

* * *

The next day Naruko woke up early just as instructed. She got dressed and everything. She left out the door and walked to the meeting area on her way there she met up with Sasuke.

He took a quick look at her and turned back away. This didn't really seem to bother her, but it didn't stop her from having a conversation with the Uchiha.

"Hey Sasuke I see you got up early too" said Naruko

"Yeah well that's what were supposed to do any way" Said Sasuke.

"Is that all you have to say. Geesh don't be so emo"

This seemed to tick Sasuke off a bit. "Whatever just because you some how inproved your skills doesn't mean you can beat me"

Naruko started to laugh out loud.

"What's so funny"asked Sasuke

"Because you are really worried that i'm gonna get better than you"

Sasuke walked ahead without responding. He only spoke without facing her "Yeah like i'm really worried about someone like you ever being able to beat me"

* * *

At the meeting point the three genin waited for both there sensei and the co sensei. Hinata was the one to spot a purple haired woman coming up.

"I see that Kakashi isn't here, I will get him for being late" she said.

"So you must be Anko am I correct" asked Sasuke. A cut mark then appeared on his cheek. Anko appeared a second later to take a lick of his blood.

"That will be Anko sensei to you smartass" she said.

Anko then stepped up in front of her three students. "Leason here as long as I am your sensei you will listen to what I say. I will not tolerate smartasses or idiots that refuse to listen"

She got no respond. "What the hell! Did I just say!"

"Yes Anko" her students said.

"Yes Anko what"

"Yes Anko sensei" said Naruko and Hinata.

Anko then took a glare at Sasuke. Sasuke decided to let his pride go and just say it.

"Yes Anko sensei" he said.

"Good that's more like it" Anko then sat down and pulled out her favorite treat. "Kakashi when you get here i'm going to give you hell"

* * *

**So they met Anko and next chapter is the bell test. But i'm more excited for the land of waves arc. I have so much ideas that I can really fit in there.**

**Also I got a question about if anybody else is going to get a devil fruit. I have to say is I do plan to give two other people a devil fruit,but that might change in the depending future. I won't reveal who but if you want next chapter I can tell you what the devil fruits are.**


	7. Bell test

"Okay you will have until noon to take one of these bells from me or Anko"Kakashi started the clock and tossed a bell towards Anko. "Okay on the count of three we begin"

"one"

Anko licked her lips in excitement.

"two"

Hinata's nervousness began to build up.

"Three"

The two of the ogenin left the clearing, only Naruko stayed behind. "You know you are more weirder that I took you for" said Kakashi

"Whatever Kakashi sensei the only weird thing here is your haircut and-" Naruko caught her tung before speaking of Anko. "Anyway you better not underestimate me"

"Well Kakashi it looks like you got this one I will take the other two" Anko left the clearing searching for the other two. Even if it wasn't much as she stood over Sasuke without him noticing.

Naruko of course was very over confident. "Hey Kakashi sensei to be a good sport I think I will let you get the first punch" Meanwhile laying down in his cage Kurama remembered something important.

"Hey kit I need to tell you something" he said. But in the outside world Naruko payed no attention.

"Are you sure that you want me to punch you" asked Kakashi.

"Go ahead i'm not worried" said Naruko

"Okay then" Kakashi put his book away and punched Naruko sending her to the rised by up screaming.

"Ouch, I thought normal hits like that aren't supposed to work like that" she yelled.

"I forgot to tell you but when I took away the weakness of water. I also took away the ability of attacks going straight through you" said Kurama.

"Dang it you stupid fox" Naruko then turned to Kakashi "Leason don't underestimate me, I still got more tricks up my sleeve"

Naruko grinned and manifested the fire in her hands. Everyone wathcing was surprised (except Hinata)

"Okay get ready" Naruko ran towards Kakashi swinging her fist towards him. Kakashi dodge each punch thrown at him.

Naruko then swung a kick of fire, but Kakashi blocked her kick with his arm.

"Well you are interesting" admitted Kakashi.

Naruko only smirk and powered up her fire. Before it could reach his face Kakashi leaped away.

"Shawdow clone" Five clones of Naruko popped out and charged towards Kakashi.

He kicked the first one,then moved over and punched the next two. At an unexpectincy the last two remaining grabbed his arms.

"That bell is mine" Naruko shouted reaching for the bell. But when she grabbed him he poofed away into a log. "Dang it was a fake"

Naruko turned and faced a tree with one of the bells on it. "No way am I about to fall for that. Get over here and fight me"

Kakashi then hopped out the tree above. "So you are smarter than I thought you were"

"Well yeah im not that dumb" Said Naruko. She then summoned her fire on her arms. "Now get ready to face the power of the flame flame fruit" Naruko ran towards Kakashi.

* * *

"Wow Naruko has become so amazing. I never thought that fruit could give her such power." thought Hinata

Over by Sasuke he watched in astonishment. "Damn you Naruko that power should be mine" said Sasuke.

"Don't be so jealous kid, just because you don't have the power she does" said Anko surprising Sasuke.

Sasuke dropped out the tree into a diffrent clearing. Anko dropped down with him.

"Get ready kid, I won't go easy on you" said Anko.

Sasuke responded by throwing three kunai at her. When it hit her in the chest, she dispersed into snakes. She then reformed herself behind Sasuke.

"Nice try kid" Anko pulled out a kunai. Before she could hit strike him she was hit in the back by an unknown source. She turned around to face Hinata using her gentle fist.

"Dang it I was so caught up in the moment and forgot about her" thought Anko.

Anko then dispersed into to snakes slithering away. "Thank's Hinata" said Sasuke.

"No problem, that's what teammates are for right" said Hinata.

"Yeah well back at the task at hand. Anko couldn't have gotten that far" Sasuke then felt a hand grab him from beneath. "Crap"

The hand then pulled him underground. Only his head being visible. The same hand then came towards Hinata,but with her byakugan she was able to dodge it.

Anko came out the ground with that crazy smirk on her face. "Looks like that byakugan of yours is going to be a problem"

"I have to time this just right" Hinata then got into her stance as Anko dashed towards her. Just as Anko swung her kunai towards Hinata's head, Hinata ducked and grabbed the bell from her side.

Anko turned around surprised at what she just accomplised. "Well good job Hinata you got one of the bells. As for you Sasuke you better get going"

Anko left the clearing, leaving the two genin alone. Sasuke was able to get out of the ground by himself. Hinata offered to help but he denied her.

"I hate to do this to Naruko but I have to get that last bell" said Sasuke.

"But Sasuke why are you so determined to get the bell" asked Hinata.

Sasuke looked up to face her. " Hinata its something I can't tell you now just know it has something to do with my clan" Sasuke then left the clearing.

* * *

"Flame thrower" Naruko shot a stream of fire out her mouth. Kakashi was burned to a crisp but it was then revealed to be a subtitute jutsu.

The real one watched over from the water stream. "Well I never thought I would be doing this" Kakashi pulled off thepart of head band that covered his left eye. To reveal a red eye with two tomoe. It was the sharigan.

Kakashi ran up to Naruko and held on to her shirt. "Water style: water prison jutsu" Naruko was then trapped in a ball of water. "You have become strong Naruko"

Then it happened , Kakashi had felt him go by like a breeze. Sasuke was behind him holding the last bell.

"Looks like you got it Sasuke" said Kakashi, putting his sharigan away.

Later that day Naruko was tied up to a tree. While Hinata and Sasuke ate there lunch. As Naruko starved.

"Here Naruko have some of mine" said Hinata handing him her plate. Naruko looked pleased as Sasuke followed after.

"Thanks guys" said Naruko

Anko then came up to the three. "So anyway I came to tell you even if you didn't get any of the bells. You still have passed"

"Really that's great"

"Also we start are first mission in two days. Kakashi wanted it to be tomorrow but I talked him down to two days" Anko then walked off leaving the genin alone.

Sasuke had untied Naruko and they all sat down together. Until Sasuke was ready to leave without a word. Hinata whispered something into Naruko's ear.

"Are you sure Hinata" asked Naruko.

" Yeah Sasuke is a member of are team so we should let him join in" said Hinata.

"Fine then" Naruko then stood up and yelled at Sasuke "Hey Sasuke do you want to join us tomorrow"

Sasuke stopped in his foot steps and turned around. "I have no interest in joining you two on whatever your doing. I rather train, than let you get stronger than me" Sasuke then walked off out of sight.

* * *

Meanwhile standing on the hokage momument was a large built man. He was the same man that appeared at the cottage. He was Bartholomew Kuma.

"Naruko Uzumaki home base found" Kuma said disapearing from sight. Behind him was twelve beaten down ninja.


	8. Fight for your life

The next morning Naruko woke up and got dressed. Ready for her day. She packed a bad of ramen for the trip and later put her ninja head band on. She heard someone knock at the door and when she opened it she was surprised to see Hinata.

"Hinata what are you doing here so early" asked Naruko.

"Well I was so excited I couldn't wait" admitted Hinata.

"I know right we might even find you a devil fruit, I wonder what type it could be"

"Lets not get are hopes up, okay Naruko"

The pair then walked out the building. They walked and had a nice conversation. Hinata had told Naruko she talked to Kiba the other day.

"So what did the mutt say" asked Naruko.

Hinata giggled at Naruko's nickname before answering. "Well Kiba said that Sakura has become amazingly strong. There sensei says she has a natural talent for genjutsu"

"As long as she is doing something than bothering Sasuke" said Naruko

Hinata then turned to Naruko with a surprise look on her simply looked over to her and said "Please don't think what I think your thinking"

* * *

Vengeance and blood. That was something Sasuke Uchihawanted. He had to get strong and stronger. But even then strong was not strong enough. He couldn't let Naruko bestronger than him.

He then stopped practicing his jutsu when he heard to familiarvoices. He looked over into the distance and saw Naruko and Hinata.

"What are they doing out here" he thought.

Brushing it off Sasuke went back to his training. But the thought of them in the woods was still in his mind.

* * *

"Oh Hinata I forgot to tell you about this weird dream I had" said Naruko.

"Well what was it about" asked Hinata.

"Well it started with me running away from this angry mob as a kid. Then while I was running a woman with black hair and agreen suit showed up. At some point I think me and her said we are going to save the Uchiha clan"

"Yeah that does sound like a weird dream"

Hinata stopped in her tracks as she noticed Naruko gapping her mouth open. Hinata looked over and saw a completelydestroyed of what used to be a cottage.

"Who could have did this" said Naruko.

Unknown to her or Hinata a giant figure was approaching them. He was the same man from before Bartholomew took of his glove and raised his hand.

Just as he was about to swpye his hand on them, Sasuke was the one to push the two out the way.

"Hey Sasuke what was that for" shouted Naruko.

"Look you idiot" said Sasuke.

Everyone got up to see Kuma standing directly in front of them. He began to walk up to the trio.

"Hey you are you the one who did this" asked Naruko.

She got no answer but in the blink of an eye Kuma had knocked her into a tree.

"Naruko!" shouted Hinata. Soon she herself was pawed into a tree.

Sasuke got away from him as fast as possible before he could do any real damage to him. Sasuke made a few hand seals and fired fire balls out his mouth. It looked like it hand consumed Kuma until he appeared behind Sasuke and kicked him over by the pond.

Sasuke was able to quickly get back up and noticed that he was heading for Naruko. He made his way and took out some shuriken. He intercepted between the two and threw the shuriken at Kuma's body. Much to Sasuke's surprise they bounced off as if he was made of metal.

"What the hell is this guy" thought Sasuke.

The next thing he knew Kuma had placed his paw on him and felt a great shock go over his body. He fell to the ground not able to get up. He looked to see Kuma about to swype his hand upon him. "It can't end like this" thought Sasuke.

At the last second Naruko appeared in a burst of flames and grabbed Sasuke. In the next burst both of the appeared behind Hinata with her byakugan activated.

Sasuke wanted to get back up, but he couldn't find the will. He looked at Naruko who looked back at him. "Don't worry me and Hinata got this" is what she said.

Those words is brought Sasuke his will back. He couldn't fall like this and have other people defend him. He had to get stronger himself. He then stepped back up next to Naruko.

"So you are going to fight" she said.

"Yeah I won't let you stand me up" said Sasuke

"Are you two ready" asked Hinata

"Yeah" they bothed answered.

"Good, now here is the plan. While I stay back here and watch his movements. You to go on and attack him allright"

"Got it" they both said.

They duo than ran towards Kuma. "Naruko you can make fireballs right" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, why" asked Naruko

"Because if we combine both of are attacks this guy can be burned to a crispe"

"Nice thinking Uchiha"

The two then stopped in there tracks and fired there fireballs.

"Fire style: fire ball jutsu" Sasuke launched his flame attack at Kuma.

"Flame thrower" Naruko launches her flames as it combines with Sasuke's. The two attacks colliding created a massive fireball coming straight for Kuma.

Kuma not looking worried put his paws in front of him. When the burning flames touched his cold paws, the flames were forced to repel into the air.

Everyone being completely astonished at the power of Kuma. "This is unreal" thought Hinata, getting her head back in the game she noticed Kuma was moving.

"Naruko, Sasuke behind you" she shouted.

Just in the nick of time Naruko and Sasuke jumped in the air to avoid a large air bubble. Heading for the general direction once it hit its mark, the world went white.

Every singal thing that was in that things path was completely destroyed. From the trees to the ground.

Naruko and Sasuke knew they had to get out of there. So when they landed they headed for Hinata's direction. They didn't need to say a word as Hinata also ran into the woods.

Kuma didn't seem to chase them or even mind they were going. He simply went on his way.

* * *

What felt like a run for there life, the three genin made it back to the village. While Naruko and Hinata seemed glad, Sasuke did not seem as much.

"Don't get to happy you two. You should know that he let us escape, a guy like that could have easily caught or killed us. He must have not wanted us by his territory"

After his little speech Sasuke went his way home. It was nice and silent. But he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. When he came to his doorstep he found a strange book. He picked it up and read the title.

"Cp 0-9, what type of name is this for a book" Sasuke then walked in his house and closed the door. He wasn't the type to read all the time but he was curious on what this book had to tell. It lets just say he liked it a lot.


	9. To The Land Of Waves

"Fire fist Naruko at point A" said Naruko,

"Sasuke the avenger, at point B" said Sasuke.

"Gentle princess Hinata, at point C" said Hinata.

Silence passed by as they all waited in the bushes. They were waiting for either Kakashi or Anko to give them the signal. They moved in when Kakashi said. "Its all clear GO!" Kakashi ordered.

The three genin moved in running to the shawdowy animal figure. As they ran it began too look more like a race between Naruko and Sasuke, that the latter started. Sasuke gave Naruko a sly smirk before she heard him say, "Soru" Sasuke jumped from sight astonishing Naruko and Hinata. Naruko slowed then when she caught glimpse of Sasuke holding the cat in his hands.

"Hey! How did you do that Sasuke" demanded/asked Naruko.

Sasuke turned his back at her and began to walk away. "You got your secrets I got mine"

Naruko face turned red with frustration and embarrassment. Sasuke had some special talent she didn't have or know about. She wanted to know…Her! "**Keep thinking like that kid and you'll be just like your boyfriend on no time"** said Kurama.

Naruko blinked. Then her face went from red to her normal shade of color. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID FOX HIS NOT MY BOYFRIEND" she roared.

**"You know you love him. I know your true feelings"**

"I DON'T LOVE HIM I HATE HIM"

**"The person you hate the most you love the most"**

With that Naruko blocked everything Kurama just said of said after. She knew her feelings for Sasuke and she was certain it was not love. The boy was arrogant, self centered, and nonchalant … how could she love someone like that. _"Is it because ever since we were young, we were both alone" thought Naruko._

**"I heard that"**

"SHUT THE HELL UP"

* * *

Naruko thought the hokage as just the hokage. He acted as her grandfather and told her he would always be there for her. All of that was nothing, but a lie. Whenever she was attacked by the villagers she always went to him for comfort. She asked him to make them stop, but it never happened because he said he couldn't. She had never been so hurt in her life, so she had to hide her true feelings. All she did was keep a smile on her face and hoped for the best.

She stood their nervous on what the hokage had to say to her. Hiruzen is in front of her while she has Sasuke and Hinata next to her. Hiruzen took a breath of his pipe before speaking. "So Kakashi and Anko told me that you three did well on your bell test. I had to test you to see if your ready for an actual c rank mission"

"So what's are mission then because I would hate to get another lost cat"

"You will be guarding a bridge builder named Tazuna. His home is overrun by bandits and he needs to start of his bridge building" Hiruzen told them.

Hiruzen dismissed them at they all left. Naruko's spined jumped forward when the hokage called her back. She looked back and her world had changed …literally. She was no longer in the hokage's office, she was on a ship. What was once the spot of the old man is now replaced by a abnormal large man. Next to him where Iruka once was is now replaced by a pineapple headed man with blonde hair.

"Welcome back my son" The large man greeted.

Son? Naruko opened her mouth to speak, but then the world around her warped as if she snapped back into reality. Everything was back the old man, Iruka, and the office it was all back. Was she just having a daydream it could be the case.

"…Do you understand now" finished Hiruzen.

"Huh, yeah" Naruko didn't really know what he had told her. She didn't think it could have been that important so she brushed it off.

"NARUKO"

Naruko turned back to the old man who was holding a book. "Did you hear a word I said? It doesn't matter take this with you to the land of waves. There you will find what lives under the land"

"Sure" Naruko was thinking the old man had finally lost his mind. But she wouldn't be a stranger she walked up and grabbed the book. Then just by looking at it she felt her jaw drop, it was another book left from the golden ages. She briefly looked at the hokage who had a smile on his face it took everything she had not to smile back.

When she walked out the room she met up with Hinata and Sasuke who was waiting for her outside. Sasuke quickly noticed the book in her hands realizing it showed some similarities to his. Hinata had also noticed this she was happy her friend found the other book she was looking for. They all said nothing to each other as they began to walk down the hall.

* * *

"You three not only look helpless, but you also don't look crap like ninja" insulted Tazuna. "I paid for five ninja, I see one ninja, a snake whore, and three brats" Tazuna stopped in his tracks when he noticed they stopped following him. He looked back too see them all holding Anko back from killing him.

"LET GO OF ME OR ONE HUNDRED PUSH UPS" Anko shouted. "CALL ME A SNAKE WHORE WILL YOU. YOUR GONNA PAY"

"Anko sensei calm down" requested Hinata.

"NOTHING LESS THAN YOUR OWN CHILD WILL DO FINE"

Swoop!

Sasuke kicked the upcoming ninja from behind. This got everyone's attention making them all turn around to face then men with claws. Naruko brought out two kunai ignited them with fire and launch them. The kunai picked up flames as it hurdled through the air and marked the ninja in the forehead. Blood sprouted from his head with the flames not far behind.

"You killed my brother" the other charged towards them equipped with a claw gauntlet and a chain swinging loosely behind him.

"Soru" Sasuke left from sight only to kick the ninja in his face. "Soru" he once again left from sight this time Sasuke appeared kicking the ninja in his back hurdling him too Hinata. The latter stepped into a stance preparing her own technique.

"Eight trigrams" the man reached striking distance. "Two palms" she smashed his shoulders. "Four palms" Shoulder and arms. "Eight palms" she smashed his shoulders, arms, and chest finally having the man fall to the ground.

Kakashi amazed his students accomplished such feats, still had to deal with Tazuna. "Tazuna care to explain this"

Naruko ran up to Hinata. "Hinata you where great out there … and so where you Sasuke" Naruko eyes widened when she realized she had said._ "Why the hell did I just say that"_ Naruko heard Kurama's giggling in her head. _"You better shut up you stupid fox"_

"Uh, thanks" said Sasuke. _"That was weird"_

A evil laugh echoed around the area. "Hidden Mist jutsu"

* * *

**So I end the chapter here and I must say it feels so good getting back to this story. I know its been a long wait and I say thank you for your patients. There is no real excuse other than thinking out the plotline. Once again thanks for your patients. Also the chapter will not start where it left off, just giving a heads up. So until next time.**


End file.
